The use of molded plastic clamps for displaying various types of articles, such as items of clothing, carpet samples and a wide variety of other types of articles, is well-known. Clamps of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,043 entitled MOLDED GARMENT CLAMP, issued Oct. 17, 1972 to J. H. Batts. Clamps designed to be suspended from wires are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,563 entitled CLAMP, issued May 30, 1972 to J. H. Batts.
While both types have proven themselves to be very effective, it would be desirable to overcome some of the shortcomings of these clamps. These prior art clamps either have to be threaded onto the supporting rod from one end or be so made that they can be opened and seated over the rod. To use the first type, the end of the rod must provide unobstructed access, an arrangement which has a number of drawbacks. Use of the second type is undesirable because the clamps, when open, can be dislodged from the rod and become lost or damaged. A compromise in which the second type, once mounted on the rod, is secured by a spring clip or the like is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,638,930 entitled HANGER LEG MOUNTING STRUCTURE FOR A SUPPORT ROD, issued Jan. 27, 1987 to R. O. Blanchard and U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,750 entitled GARMENT HANGER WITH IMPROVED WIRE SUPPORT, issued Apr. 28, 1987 to R. O. Blanchard. While the use of the spring clip eliminates the problem of inadvertent displacement from the rod, many users considered it too difficult to remove to permit mounting or removal of the clamp.
None of these provide an adequate solution to providing a clamp which can be mounted simply by seating it over the rod and then easily and simply secured against inadvertent release. None of these devices provide an arrangement in which the clamp, after being secured to the rod can later be easily released.